This invention relates to magentic display boards or panels, and more particularly to panels or boards of the type to which magnetically-backed symbols are adapted to be releasably attached for scheduling purposes or the like. Even more particularly this invention relates to an improved board or panel of the type described which is substantially lighter, more inexpensive to manufacture and more readily portable as compared to prior such boards or panels.
Heretofore it has been customary to manufacture magentic display panels of the type described from rather thick, heavy, rigid boards, such as particle boards, which are used as the cores of the panels. Typically it has been the practice to secure to opposite sides of the particle board a pair of steel sheets which may measure anywhere from 23 to 28 mils in the thickness. Boards of this type are suitable for use with magnetically-backed symbols, such as for example numerals, letters, product images, etc., which can be releasably attached by a magnetic attraction to the surfaces of the steel sheets, and also provide plane, hard or firm surfaces on which graphics may be printed or inscribed. In those instances where it is desired to use only one side of the board, it has been customary to replace one of the steel sheets with a layer of aluminum foil, thereby reducing both the cost and the weight of the panel. In any case, however, most such prior panels, whether manufactured for use on one or both sides, have customarily been extremely bulky and heavy, e.g. on the order of from 1/2" to 11/4" thick, and have been difficult to manipulate.
For the above reasons it heretofore has been necessary to provide such prior art boards or panels with extremely sturdy mounting brackets or frameworks for supporting the boards during use. For example, if the board is to be hung on a wall it must be securely mounted so that it does not accidentally topple and injure someone. If it is to be used as a free-standing scheduling board, it has been customary to mount the board on a very sturdy, perhaps wheel-mounted framework. In those instances where such boards are hinged along one side to be able to be swung into and out of operative positions, it has been necessary to employ rather sturdy and expensive hinges for mounting purposes.
Moreover, such conventional boards are too heavy to be portable because of the weight of their steel sheets. They must therefore be supported in upright positions and cannot be easily carried to a meeting, or be laid on a desk to facilitate working on them from a seated position.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide an improved magnetic panel or scheduling board of the type described which is substantially lighter, easily portable, and more inexpensive to manufacture than prior such boards.
Another object of this invention is to provide improved magnetic scheduling boards or panels of the type described which are so thin and light that they can be mounted as pages in a loose leaf binder, or the like, and can be easily stacked and condensed for storage.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an improved magnetic panel or scheduling board which is extremely thin and light, as compared to prior such panels, and yet exhibits sufficient rigidity and surface hardness to function as a substitute for prior such boards.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent hereinafter from the specification and from the recital of the appended claims, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.